Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication networks of automobiles, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to pairing a mobile user device with an automobile head unit without direct user interaction with the head unit.
Description of the Related Art
Automobiles are becoming more and more user friendly and interactive. Many new cars are now manufactured with a user interface, called a head unit, which a user can use to control various aspects of the automobile. For example, the user can use the head unit to change radio stations, change the temperature of the automobile, access maps and global positioning systems, and even access the internet. Advancements in short range mobile communications have expanded the experience of the head unit to the user's mobile phone or tablet. Now, users can access music on their smartphones and have it played through the automobile's sound system. Connecting the user's smart phone to the head unit can often be a cumbersome and confusing process that involves actions on the smartphone as well as on the head unit. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been made.